disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maleficent/Gallery
Images of Maleficent. Production Cels, Drawings and Concept Art Maleficentconcept.jpg|Concept art of old version of Maleficent. Maleficentconcept1.jpg|One of old concept arts of Maleficent. Maleficentconcept2.jpg|Concept art of Maleficent. Tumblr lol3132jSx1qkkatlo1 500.jpg|Concept art of Maleficent. Maleficentconcep3.jpg|Maleficent's final concept art. Maleficentconcep4.jpg|Another version of Maleficent's final concept art. Maleficent design.JPG|One of the original character designs for Maleficent, drawn by Marc Davis Maleficentdrawing.jpg|Production drawing of Maleficent and Diablo. Maleficentdrawing2.jpg|Production drawing of scowling Maleficent. Maleficentdrawing4.jpg|Production drawing of mad Maleficent Maleficentdrawing3.jpg|Production drawing of evilly smiling Maleficent. Maleficentcel2.jpg|Rare production cel of angry Maleficent. Maleficentcel.jpg|Rare production cel of Maleficent producing lightnings. Maleficentcel3.jpg|Rare production cel of Maleficent transforming herself into dragon. tumblr_n06r7r7fuF1tprxmso2_1280.jpg|By Marc Davis from The Archive Series - Animation tumblr_n06r7r7fuF1tprxmso6_1280.jpg|Early concept art by Eyvind Earle from Before the Animation Begins; The Art and Lives of Disney Inspirational Sketch Artists; published 1996; by John Canemaker Animation Maleficent-sleeping-beauty.jpg Maleficent-sleeping-beauty-3.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-661.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-269.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-674.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-690.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-693.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-695.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-699.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-701.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-709.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-722.jpg Maleficent got surprised - KMP.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-734.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-746.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-750.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-765.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-769.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-777.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-785.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-791.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-796.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-804.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-813.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-421.jpg|"Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindel of a spinning wheel and DIE!!!" Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-1041.jpg Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Maleficent laughs Aurora-Maleficent-sleeping-beauty-1003813_477_320.jpg|Maleficent commanding Aurora to touch the spindle Quotemaleficent.jpg|"You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat ME?! Me, the mistress of ALL EVIL!" sleepingbeautymaleficent.jpg 20100715043244!Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent and Prince Philip Maleficent-sleeping-beauty-8270029-700-655.jpg|Maleficent and Diablo standing in front of their home, The Forbidden Mountains. Maleficent and Diablo.jpg|Maleficent and her raven Diablo Maleficent and Diablo.png 133287981915671.png|Maleficent in House of Mouse MandH.jpg|Maleficent and Hades image_0086.jpg|Maleficent in Mickeys House of Villains 3844106261 2c7eb7516e o.jpg Maleficent Dragon -Wallpaper- copy.jpg Maleficent220.jpg|Maleficent as a Dragon Maleficento.jpg sleepingbeauty_1022.jpg|Maleficent defeated, stabbed by the Sword of Truth by Prince Phillip Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-7064.png|Maleficent's Death Dragon Maleficent (Timon and Pumbaa).jpg|Maleficent in her dragon form in a cameo on Timon and Pumbaa Dragon Maleficent in House of Mouse.png|Maleficent in her dragon with Mushu, Elliot the Dragon, Madam Mim in her dragon form, and The Reluctant Dragon Dragon Maleficent with Chernabog in Mickey's House of Villains.png|Maleficent in her dragon form with Chernabog. heroes140.jpg|Maleficent in her dragon form makes a cameo in the episode "Heroes" in "'The Little Mermaid Series'' Maleficent-SB.png|Proud Maleficent official art villains_01.png|Spell Casting official art Fantasmic_Resized.jpg|Maleficent and Mickey Mouse Kingdom Keepers I Disney After Dark Alternate Cover.jpg|Maleficent in the cover of Kingdom Keepers I: Disney After Dark 3rdimage.jpg|Maleficent her photo as a girl (villains files) Not a macth made in heaven.jpg Jafar burned.png Jafar,Maleficent.png Maleficent's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Maleficent's One Villain dollar bill Maleficent's Facial Expression 3 - kmp.PNG Stand Back you fools - Maleficent - kmp.PNG Maleficent's fIRE - kmp.PNG Maleficent ironic smile - kmp.PNG I'd best be on my way 2 - KMP .PNG Maleficent laughing ironicaly - kmp.PNG Maleficent SIDE VIEW2 - kmp .png I'd best be on my way - KMP .png Melificent rollover.png Melificent.png Algunos Dibus público HoM.png HookMaleficent.jpg|Maleficent and Captain Hook in House of Mouse heroes107.jpg heroes119.jpg heroes125.jpg heroes134.jpg heroes136.jpg heroes139.jpg heroes144.jpg heroes149.jpg heroes155.jpg heroes167.jpg Malefica 2.jpg Villanos en House of Mouse.jpg Maleficent&Hades.png ChernabogMaléfica&Lobo HoV.png Hades&Maléfica.png Maléfica dragón HoM.png Maléfica&Diablo HOM.png AlgunosVillanos HoM.png Sombrerero&Maléfica.png Chernabog&DragonMaleficent.jpg Maleficent-House of Villains.jpg Chernabog&DragonMaleficent04.jpg Chernabog&DragonMaleficent03.jpg Chernabog&DragonMaleficent02.jpg Maleficent_stare.jpg P8230192.jpg Mery in House of Mouse.jpg ''Maleficent maleficent-angelina-jolie.jpg|First official picture of Maleficent Disney-maleficent-poster.jpg|Maleficent Film poster Maleficent_film_Still_003.jpg|Trailer Still Maleficent new still.jpg Maleficent and Diablo Live Action.jpg Maleficent in the dark.jpg Maleficent (3).png Maleficent (2).png Maleficent2TheClassicMaleficentPose.png Maleficent1NoteTheSpinningWheelAtFarRight.png Maleficent-(2014)-6.png|"How wonderful" Maleficent-(2014)-5.png|Maleficent gains her staff Maleficent-(2014)-4.png Maleficent-(2014)-3.png Maleficent-(2014)-1.png Maleficent-(2014)-8.png Maleficent on throne.png Maleficent casts a spell.png Maleficent freezes Aurora.png Maleficent near the battlefield.png Maleficent-(2014)-33.png Maleficent-(2014)-32.png Maleficent-(2014)-25.png Maleficent-(2014)-18.png Maleficent-(2014)-17.png Maleficent-(2014)-16.png Maleficent-(2014)-14.png Maleficent-(2014)-13.png Maleficent-(2014)-12.png Maleficent-(2014)-11.png|Maleficent's shadow Video games Maleficent_in_Mickey_Mousecapade.jpg|(Mickey Mousecapade) EMPtraits Scar CHMALFIECENT.jpg|Epic Mickey stained-glass portrait of Maleficent, Scar, and Captain Hook. 195px-Disney-universe-playstation-3 109056.jpg|Maleficent costume in Disney Universe ''Kingdom Hearts' series Malefpete.jpg|Maleficent with Pete Bbs7.jpg|Maleficent with Aqua Image.png MaleficentCoded.png Maleficent Riku.JPG|Maleficent with Riku Screenshot psp kingdom hearts birth by sleep056.jpg|Maleficent with Terra Terra Maleficent.jpg Maleficent_KH.png|Maleficent Maleficent_HT_KHII.png|Maleficent in Halloween Town in Kingdom Hearts II Maleficent_KHREC.png Maleficent.png Maleficent_(Dragon)_KHBBS.png|Dragon Maleficent in Birth by Sleep Maleficent_(Dragon)_KH.png DL_MaleficentAvatar1.png|Maleficent's Sprite (BBS) DL_MaleficentAvatar2.png|Maleficent's Sprite (Dragon BBS) Gsdx 20110509130747 550x413.jpg|Maleficent with Jafar Gsdx 20110509130917 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190114 550x413.jpg Maleficent-l 4f1e9d5867dcd 992.jpg Riku's Keyblade 01 KH.png Riku Maleficent hdmix.jpg 07 HD 1.5 Remix.png Ensembles-8-Maleficent.png DL_Sprite_Maleficent_KHBBS.png ''Once Upon a Time MaleficentOUaT3.png|Kristin Bauer van Straten as Maleficent MaleficentOUaT1.png|Maleficent in her dragon form MaleficentOUaT2.png|Maleficent's ghost appears before Captain Hook. Disney parks 2961810061 09d0b3a42f.jpg|Maleficent with Jafar 2889405200 caf3ac1ab0.jpg|Maleficent in ''Fantasmic! The-dragon-in-agony-565x424.jpg|Dragon Maleficent in Fantasmic! Maleinstar.jpg|Maleficent in Starlight Dreams Disneyvillains10.jpg DSCN1908.JPG|Maleficent in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. DSCN5607.JPG MaleficentinDisneylandFun.jpg|Maleficent in''Disneyland Fun'' WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Maleficent Battle in Fantasyland - YouTube.jpg|Maleficent's defeat Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube4.jpg maleficentautograph.jpg|Maleficent's signature. 0545.JPG Dragon maleficent dlrp.png|Dragon Maleficent, at La Taniere Du Dragon Merchandise $(KGrHqR,!pEE63YiCukL.jpg|McDonald's Maleficent toy Maleficent Dragon Pin.jpg Villains maleficent.jpg|Maleficent's designer doll sketch 1259039300005-1.jpg MalWDCC.jpg|Maleficent from the WDCC Maleficent & Dragon picture frame.jpg Maleficent Dragon toy.JPG Maleficent Dragon figure.jpg Maleficent-to-Dragon transformation pin.jpg maleficent figure.jpg sleeping beauty 013.jpg Stitch Maleficent.jpeg Minnie_Mouse_as_Maleficent.jpg Pluto_as_Maleficent.jpeg kh_maleficent.jpg Maleficent-to-Dragon transformation pin.jpg maleficentwish_martinhsu.jpg Maleficent withGoonspin.jpg Deluxe Maleficent Snow Globe.jpg maleficentdoll.jpg|Original doll from 1959. tumblr_n13oocnTH21qa2r95o1_500.jpg|Upcoming Maleficent Merchandise tumblr_n13h3p6mA81qa2r95o1_500.jpg|Maleficent Pop Funko Vinyl Collectables See also * Dragon Maleficent/Gallery Category:Character galleries